


(Being Re-written) The World Screams in Different Colors

by SatanicAsch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, actually updates whenever I finish a chapter..., demons and slayers, how do you tag, m for gore and sexy situations, nasty beatings, reader driven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAsch/pseuds/SatanicAsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Read last update for information!)</p><p>Your name is DAVE STRIDER. At  this moment, you are preparing to leave your home of EIGHTEEN years.<br/>Why are you leaving? Good question. Your BROTHER has been missing for 3 months, and now you are old enough to leave your den, to go find him.<br/>"He was probably gutted by demon slayers, Dave"</p><p>*Updates Thursdays!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> I could really use some constructive criticism , guys. Feel free to review!

Chapter 1

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. At this moment, you are preparing to leave your home of EIGHTEEN years.

Why are you leaving? Good question. Your BROTHER has been missing for 3 months, and now you are old enough to leave your den, to go find him.

"He was probably gutted by demon slayers, Dave", a familiar red-clad face chimes from behind you, "please stay here.."

"Sorry, TZ. Some freaky sixth sense shit is tellin' me he's still kickin'. I'll be back bustin' my sick rhymes with your blind, nasty troll ass in no time! And with Dirk in tow.", You and Terezi are close friends, when you were younger you dated for a while. That didn't pan out for long. Atleast you guys are still "pale-bros".

Terezi leans into your, now full grown, dusty-red wings. She makes slow petting movements, ruffling up your downy feathers.

"Can you atleast leave in the morning?", Terezi pouts. She forces you to turn around and stop packing. Trolls man... They're so fucking strong. You try your best to give her an annoyed face. "Come on, Dave! You have to spend your birthday with us! Think of how sad Sollux will be!", She cackles, exposing her full set of razor'd teeth.

"Oh yea! Poor Sollux, whatever will that asshole think if I leave on my birthday night!", you make a dramatic "swooning" motion. Terezi is already doubled over laughing, albiet way to loudly. "It's Dirk's birthday too, yah know."

"Yeah, I know. Okay fine... You can go. Just please...", She lays into your chest, and you pet her head. Though she is physically stronger, you are taller. "Don't die. I don't think I can take anymore deaths in our family. The demon slayers are only getting stronger, Dave. Please, please be careful."

She was very right about that. Demon slayers are constantly getting more and more active. Demon slayers are radicalist who think demons can only do evil. Death, inprisonment, torture, all for the crimes other demons have done. You would go as far as saying you HATE them. However your bro always said that showing emotion was for the weak. So you don't. You quickly adjust your SWEET SHADES and look down at Terezi.

"I got it, I got it. Come back alive. All those composed cliche movie things to say before your husband goes of to the war.", You bend down and give her a friendly kiss on the forehead. She giggles and hits you rather hard in the stomach. You cough and attempt to catch your breathe.

"Yes Dave! All the cliche human movie things! Besides dying, of course. Though I am going to miss our 'outings' in the city. So I expect you to bring me back many human movies!", Ah yes, 'outings', by outings she means breaking out of the den late at night and stealing shitty movies for her, Karkat and yourself. You don't know why you do that, but as much as you dislike them, humans make some pretty fucking quality movies.

"Yea, I will. Thanks for the punch by the way. Now don't you have a shitty movie loving boyfriend to annoy? Or is that matesprite or some lame troll romance quadrant?", You smirk, looking out of open room door (since when was that open?) at Karkat, who appears deeply engrossed and a bad rom-com to focus on you.

"It's 'matesprit', idiot! Sprite is a tasty beverage. And yes I do. But I think my best coolkid leaving entitles me to a leave of absence!"

"When I am finished packing this BS up, I'll tell you then I will leave. Understand?"

"Did you already pack a brush?"

"Yes."

"Undies?"

"Boxers actually, but for the most part, yea."

"Emergency rations?"

"Yea, TZ."

"Sword?"

"100x yes, TZ. I am the king of cliche luggage, minus the swords. Most guys bring guns or some sick, cheaply made, future proton cannon. Actually I think I can get ahold of one of those things. All the demon slayers will be like, 'whoa dudes gotta a fucking proton cannon, better back my ass up', then I'll be slayer the fucking slayers, TZ. Slaying the slayers."

"Shut up. Dave you make no sense.", she smiles again, but then moves over onto the bed and begins ripping your luggages out of your cheap, dumpster found backpack.

"Hey! What the fuck, TZ!", you see her hide something in the bottom of the bag, then roughly shoves everything back in. "Get your blind ass out of my shit." You'll look at what she placed later.

"Based on my calculations, you are packed!"

"Now you are trying to rush me out, ey? I get it, TZ. You don't want me around anymore." You state with false sadness. You think she is buying it.

"Dave-"

"No, TZ. I understand you no longer want me!-"

"DAVE I-"

"But I have to tell you something...."

"What?"

"TZ, I'm pregnate. Did you touch my wiener, TZ? Did you?"

Now she is rolling around on the floor, stirring up everyone in the densite with her laughter. Not soon after, everyone shows up to tell her the shut the fuck up.

"TEREZI! FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK, PLEASE SHUT YOUR IGNORANCE TUNNEL WHILE I AM WATCHING MY MOVIES!", Karkat, a short and rude troll that you love to annoy, unlike all trolls here, he is infact not a demon, just a reject since he blood is all fucked up er whatever, shouts at you from the couch.

-Dave, give us some knowledge on Demons before you heartfelt departure?-

-No-

-Do it or I will kill you off-

-Fine-

Demons are basically mutated versions of your former speices. Demons can be created from two types of speices. Humans and Trolls. Both are semi-native to this planet, Skaia. Demons are created 2 ways. The primary method is succumbing to dark emotions, so far that you are no longer human. Demons created this way lack power, they also do not get form changes. The only notible difference is a weak craving from human flesh, as well as some weak pointy teeth and ears.

-Can I stop?-

-No-

The second way a demon is created is being converted by another demon. This is how you were made. The process usual takes about 2-4 days though. You don't really remeber what happened before your brother, Dirk, turned you into one. As far as you can remeber, you have lived here. Maybe you were a demon from birth? Is that fucking possible? Are you the daywalker from Blade?

Demons changed this way have highly noticably body differences. You yourself gained a shocking 17ft wing span, sharp blacken claws, dual canines, pointy ears, as well as a tail! Lotta fucking changes for a kid. Still better than fucking puberty though. Acne was still a major fucking issue.

Your wings fold up into you back, so you can walk around for a while without getting shot by a slayer. The rest are fairly easy to conceal. Don't talk, no one sees your teeth, have hair long enough to cover the top of your ears, that you have. Keep your hands in your pockets, and tuck your tail in yout pantleg. Simple right?

Trolls do not get near as much as you did though. TZ only has a thin black tail, and vemon stalks. Oh and also, these demons have a higher craving for human, however is easily sated (albiet temporarily) by standard raw pork. However to some demons, pork is not good enough, thusly where the bad "demon" name comes from.

So that concludes Dave's OOC talk about demons.

-No, what about dens-

-Why can't you explain asshole-

-Because, just fucking do it, Blondie-

-God damn it-

Dens are basically a demon safezone. Demon slayers fear the high numbers and stay away from them. Your den, however, is just comprized of rejects, like Karkat and Sollux. Just a big clusterfuck family of 2 humans and some trolls. 0 humans now, since Dirk is missing and you are leaving.

Dens are mostly abandon houses in the woods, the one you live in is a old, dusty motel. And---

-Dave: Have heartfelt goodbyes with friends.-

"So, later then?", You say awkwardly to the troll line infront of you.

"BYE LOSER, DON'T FUCKING DIE AND HAVE TZ TRY TO LEAVE AND FIND YOU."

"Thank Karkat, really touching. Aw shit man, now i'm gonna fucking cry. That was just so romantic. Please leave TZ and jump into my pants. Think of all the gay porn we can have written."

"Funny, Dave. But please be careful. I've seen how active the slayer are. They're pretty merciless too.", Aradia states, translucent pixie wings fluttering behind her as she speaks.

"I know. I promise, guys.", you speak, somewhat emotionless but some sorrow makes it threw.

You stretch your wings and quickly take of into the sky. Hiding in its winter fog. You really hate that you miss them already...

  
-Dave: Be the quirky slayer.-

You are now the quirky slayer! But lets just call you by your real name! You are JADE HARLEY! You are with your 'uncle', JAKE ENGLISH in a bar. Truth be told, he is just an overgrown child. It 3 day past his and your BIRTHDAY. While you turned 18, he turned 21, and has not stopped drinking since.

"Jake can we please head to the hotel now?", you shout grabbing his glass of Redbull Vodka.

"Juuuuust a bit longer, Jade dearyyy", He pronouces his words slurred, and still manages to keep his shitty fake accent.

"Jake you've drank more than Roxy at this point and she left and HOUR ago!!!"

He just mumbles and orders another drinks. Ugh! Some people just dont know when to stop! Well, you have had enough. One can only be kind for so long.

You roughly grab his arm, throw some cash on the counter, and pull Jake out and across the street. Across the street is the hotel you and your slayer group are staying. You group consists of you, Jake, Jane, John, Roxy, Rose, and your troll friends, Feferi, and Eridan.

Jane and Jake say that they have 2 demon hostages at there warehouse base, which is where you are currently going. You enter your very nice, large room with your friends and family.

"Sorry we are so late guys.", You groan, letting go of a half-sleeping Jake. "I think he has a bigger problem then Roxy!", Everyone laughs lightly and excuses you two.

"Jane was telling just about the demon trap finally working!", Feferi shouts. "To think we caught two demons! Whoa!", She is practically bouncing, but quickly stops herself

"It really was chance, wasn't it.", Rose smiles, and looks over at you from beyond her rather large book.

"Don't forget Jade was the one who brought us together in such large numbers!" John shouts about everyone else. "That was a great idea!" Can a human being smile any larger?

"Demons congregate together, so the more of us the more we can take out. Simple really.", You smile a smile that proves John's to be small.

You HATE demons. Demons killed your respective gaurdians at a family get-together at your Grandpa's mansion. Which left you, Jake, Jane, and John alone together. You'll show them not to mess with humans!

"Speaking of demons, which whatever else are we speaking about, there are rumors of a small den near by, after our small trip back to the ware house, I suggest we take it out. Before it grows.", Rose states calmly, not mover from her book.

"Alright! Our plans are set then.", Jake slurs from the bed.

-Jade: Get some fresh air-

Will do!

"Hey guys, i'm gonna walk around town a bit before we bunk down.", You chime, as you get up. A quick glance at the clock shows you the time. 11:38pm. Pretty freaking late but still.

"Be careful, Jade.", Jane states lovingly.

You nod happily and walk out of the room.

This town is very small. You pen down little doodles of it while walking. Most of the time your face is on your notepad, while you occasionally look up to see the surroundings. Your drawings are aweful but you like them, and your family likes them. Thats all you need.

-Jade: Notice the boy-

You take a quick peek up from your pad just intime to see an odd looking boy, about your age, enter the small market. He was in a large maroon-shaded hoodie with a bright red gear on the front. Was he wearing sunglasses at night? Weird. You jot down a quick image of him before you plan to talk to him. After all he was pretty attractive... and you know you're single so who can blame you? Maybe he is a slayer? Most slayers are a bit strange as far as style goes.

You see him walk out of the store, placing what he bought into his backpack while still walking. He places in some beef jerky, uncooked pork, a bar of chocolate, as well as a bottle of apple juice. You snicker while remebering John's "is that apple juice or piss" joke. You walk quickly to approach him before he leaves the town. What kinda person leaves at this time anyways?! He could get mugged or attacked by demons!

"Hello!"

.


	2. Chair by the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you fuck this up? What did you do wrong? You jump off the bed and place your hand on his back.. It's soft and springy. You feel coldly, disgustingly sober now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda bad. I'm placing all the action in chapter 3 :) Also if someone could tell me how to add color to the text x.x It didn't travel from Wordpad to here like I was hoping. Its sooo short >.

Chapter 2

**-Be Dave-**

"Hello!", You totally did not flinch when you hear that. Nope. Not at all.

"Er.. Hi.", you say sorta awkwardly. You attempt and succeed at covering your teeth with your top lip, it makes your voice sound really stupid but it's better than getting your fucking head blasted off. You have a promise to keep after all.

You talk with the girl for a while. After using every excuse you have to leave, you find yourself sitting, and chatting, at a local bar with her. You try not to show how uncomfortable you are.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Jade! What's your name?", She chimes. She has such a nice voice. If you weren't so worried about getting killed or found out, you'd appreciate it more.

"Dave.", a nice calm reply.

"That's a nice name! Do you have any family?"

"A brother."

"No parents?"

"They're--", You are interupted by a loud buzz noise. Oh. Your phone. Unlike everything else you have, your cellphone is really the only thing 'nice' you have. Dirk gave it to you when you turned 16. You've take extremely great fucking care of it, it look like it came right out of the goddamn box.

You flick on the screen and check Pesterchum. A sorta 'alternate' chat program, being as you have no actual cell service.

**-Dave: Open pesterlog-**

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --  
GC: 3V3RYTH1NG OK4Y, COOLK1D?  
GC: HURRY UP 4ND 4NSWER!  
TC: yea everythings cool  
TC: 100% forgot about this shitty program  
TC: i was gettin ready to write letters to you guys n shit  
TC: now i must toss all my hard written letters  
TC: writing is not as easy as you think it is tz  
GC: 1 C4NT 3V3N WR1T3 >;}  
TC: oh yea blindness and all that  
TC: wait what time is it  
GC: SOM3WH3R3 4ROUND 14M  
TC: 14m isnt a time tz  
TC: stop typing like a 12 year old  
GC: SORRY YOUR H1GHN3SS, it is around 1am  
GC: 1S TH4T B3TT3R? >:}  
TC: much better but im busy tz go to fucking sleep  
TC: karkats gonna wake up bitch  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] --  
GC: D4V3!!!!!  
GC: D4MN 1T

  
 **-Dave: Talk to the girl you just ingored while talking to Terezi-**

  
"Who ya talking to?", Jade askes in a cheeky tone.

"Childhood friend.", the part that she is a demon can stay out.

She brings the phone up to her face, reading threw your brief conversation with TZ. You don't mind.

"They write funny. Kinda like a troll. Just like Eridan and Fef! Are they a troll?", she is practically ontop of the table, looking at your phone. She reminds you of a dog kinda. Cute and innocent. Jade now appears to be typing something.

"Yea, she is.", for the most part she is, technically not lying. "What are you typing?"

"My pesterchum handle!", wait....

"You have an account for that shitty app?"

"It's not shitty!", she shouts weakly. "Me and my group use it to keep in contact. Up-keeping cell service isn't our priority, it is hard to when you travel around."

"Group? Travel? Are you in like... marketing or something?"

"Nope!"

"Then what do you do?"

  
 **-Dave: Be Jade.-**

  
You are now Jade! You don't exactly want to tell him that you kill disgusting demons with your family and friends for a living. You only just met the guy!

"It's a secret!", you shout playfully. "What do you do for a living, Dave?"

"It is a secret.", you catch a smirk before he quickly draws back to a straight line. Not a very expressive guy, but you can tell he's not a creep, as well as good-hearted.

"Haha, funny.", you place his phone back down on the table.

After about another hour of friendly banter and passive flirting, the bartender genorously sets the two of you up with drinks. You tell him that your underage, as well as find out that Dave is also your age. He just say it will be your little secret and gives Dave a wink. It's funny how confused Dave looks after the gesture.

  
 **-Jade: Have a drink or two-**

  
"Cheers?", you ask, raising your glass up.

"Yea... Cheers.", he touches his glass to yours. After he takes his first sip, you can tell he has never had a drink before.

For the rest of the time he doesn't take another sip of his drink. He offers it to you and you take it. You've already have more than enough for someone who rarely, and is not even supposed to, drinks. Heheh.

The next several minutes consists of you laughing really obnoxiously and flirting with Dave REALLY loudly. You vision is foggy and Dave just looks like a blonde and red blur. Haha. He's always stopping you from spilling a glass or from making a fool of yourself. He's just soooo nice!

"Jade? Can you tell me where your group is? I think it's time you got home. Or to your hotel, whichever.", He states, gently pulling a glass of something out of your hand. "Jade?"

"Hahaha, they're somewhere.", you slur playfully, trying to grab for your glass.

"Yah, that a great help. But what hotel and room number?", he smiles slightly, keeping your glass out of reach. He's gotten a lot more open threw out the night. Or is it day? You don't know. Hehe.

You don't answer him, you just keep giggling and you don't have any contol over them. He places your glass of unidentified achohol down, and gets up. You quickly grab the glass, finish it, and look over to Dave. You hear him talking to the bartender about 'not knowing were you are staying' and 'is there a hotel' something something blah blah. The bartender looks at him strangely. He nods before walking back to you.

"Hey Jade? They have some rooms upstairs, so I am gonna take you up there. Alright?", he says the sentence slowly. You nod.

You frown at the girly squeak you make as he picks you up. You are perfectly capable of walking! Dave walks you up some 'these-are-gonna-break-and-kill-you-both' wooden stairs. Lucky they do not break.

The next thing you know is that you are laying down in a old-smelling but fluffy bed. Dave moves to sit in a chair by the window. Such a freaking gentleman. Hehe.

  
 **-Jade: Do something you are going to regret-**

  
"Hey Daveeee.", you call out cheerfully.

"Yea?", he turns around to look at you.

"Come over hereeee."

He walks over to you and sits awkwardly on the edge of the bed. He seems so nervous all the time!

"Ye-", he is unable to continue as you are now occupying his lips. It's a very short and dry kiss, and you pull away. Dave still seems kinda shocked. Some much for 'coolkid' or whatever his troll friend called him. Now he looks to be planning something. But you certainly do not regret kissing him!

You'll admit that you're shocked when he grabs both your wrists with one hand and places the other hand on your lower back. Then he kisses you, it's rough and your teeth clatter together. The hand that isn't holding your wrists moves onto the bed, as to balance him. You seem to stay like that forever before he licks your bottom lip, wordlessly asking you to push them apart. You hesitantly open your mouth. You honestly haven't gotten this far with a guy without you stopping it or your family chasing him out. Your tounges brush and clash but he quickly wins. You mouths move in sync and everything seems perfect. Well, almost everything. He is practically crushing your wrists under his grip. The grip he has almost seems fearful. You break the kiss.

"Can I have my hands back?", You ask, breaking the small spit sting that had you two still connected.

"Oh, yea. Sorry.", his grip slowly fades off of your wrists.

You lay your hands on his chest, he seems to tense up a bit. But then he relaxes. Then you two go back to your hot sloppy makeouts.

  
 **-Jade: Switch to Dave for just a moment-**

  
You have never been more scared and happy at the same time. Dave, this is a bad idea. Stop. You're screaming at yourself mentally. This is a horrible idea, an you are going to either just get caught and gain a trail of Slayers behind you or you are going to be killed here. You still have to find Dirk. You really do like Jade, A LOT. But you have a promise, and she won't understand. You know she won't. As warm and inviting as she is, all human minds are the same. Demons = Bad. Humans = Good. Slayers = Really Good.

Everything you have just thought plays into actions when she reaches for your belt. If that comes off there is no turning back.

  
 **-Dave: Back to Jade!-**

  
You slowly go for his belt, still unsure but sure at the same time? Is that even an emotion? Just before you go to unclasp it, you feel him grab your hands.

You look up at him confused, he just smiles brightly and shakes his head side to side. But now you are sure that you are stil intoxicated, his smile, his teeth seem off. He gets up and plants a gentle kiss on your forehead. He's going back to the chair by the window. Did you fuck this up? What did you do wrong? You jump off the bed and place your hand on his back.. It's soft and springy. You feel coldly, disgustingly sober now.

Suddenly you regret everything.

.


	3. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the FUCK did I do to justify getting shot by you, HUH?!", He growls and stands up, glaring down Jake. Dave falls back against the tree, clearly in pain and dizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. This chapter is even worst than the last I think. Stuff came up and I rush-wrote this in 8 hours >.

Chapter 3

 

 

-Dave: Run-

 

 

You have been running. For the last hour or so. You would fly however your left wing has been rendered useless. 

 

 

-Dave: Return to 1 hour and 5 minutes ago-

 

 

You walk back for the chair near the window. You extremely relieved that you called that off. You definetly don't want to die with your pants down. You don't to die in general. You want to find Dirk and get back to the sword fights and shitty movies. It's really embarassing that you miss your bro as much as you do, but hey, the guy's family. The only family you have.

 

You are so engrossed in your thoughts that you don't hear Jade get off the bed. However, you certainly feel the small hand on your wings. Oh fuck no. 

 

"Dave...", you hear her speak confused. It takes you a while to turn around and face her. You weren't ready. 

 

"Jade I-", You move to look her in the eye, however are greeted with the barrel of a gun. It's a small pistol, held in steady, experienced hands. Jade's hands. Slayer's hands. However, she is hesitating. Her hesitation is the only thing keeping you alive. You have to run. 

 

You don't know why you feel so horrifyingly betrayed. 

 

You let out a low, empty growl and barrel out of the window. Everything seems extremely fast and slow at the same time. Glass shards flying around you, alternating from slowmo to hyper speeds. You'd laugh at how cliche the scene is if you weren't so devastated from the past seconds.

 

You turn back to see a green flare shot into the sky, the bang from it enough to deafen anyone around. Probably Jade telling her party. Suddenly you feel cornered. There is a group of hunters coming to murder you. You are going to die. 

 

An ear-piercing snarl escapes from your mouth. "You were meant to find Dirk, your fucking brother, your flesh and blood! Not fuck around! You're a horrible creature! I HATE you, you piece of SHIT!", you shout in your head. You tear off your shirt and stretch your wings out, preping to take off. By the way, the breaking threw your shirt dramatically is BS, that shit hurts like a bitch. 

 

"You're so fucking dumb... Shit shitshitshit.", your thoughts meld into your voice. 

 

You managed to get about 120 feet of the ground after you take off. Things have been to quiet. Fuck. The next couple seconds blur together. A loud bang, blurred surrounding, and a hard hit into deep snow. It was winter after all.. 

 

 

-Dave: Sorry kiddo, need to fill the void while your out for a bit! Be Jake English!-

 

 

You feel extremely proud to have shot that beastly creature out of the sky. With Jade's rifle, no less! You admire your shot as you watch him fall out of the air like a bird struck with a pebble.

 

The pained whimper it makes almost makes you feel bad. Almost. The hate you feel for the demons that killed your family is stronger. The others rush over to finish the deed. May as well brag! 

 

"Did you all see that? Bloody shot 'em straight out of the sky. Finally beat you all to something!"

 

"Yes, we did see Jake. Please restrain the self-aggrandizement.", Rose states in that calm, deadpan tone. Instead your attention turns to Jade, who was a bit further back than the rest of you. 

 

"Hey Jade! Here's your rifle.",  You hand it to her, attempting not to boast at your INCREDIBLE shot. 

 

"Did you get him?", she ask, her tone kinda low and worrying.

 

You are about to reply to her when you see a flash of dusty-red rise from the snow.

 

 

-Jake: Be your loving niece!-

 

 

You finally catch up with the rest of them, them being your party. Roxy, Fef, Eridan, and Jane are cautiously walking up to, what you assume, is Dave. Most of him is covered in snow. The scene would be comically if you didn't see the red leaking into the snow. Or the wings leaking the red.

 

"Hey Jade! Here's your rifle.", Jake hands it to you. The giant smile on his face tells you made the shot. 

 

"Did you get him?", you ask, hiding the unknown concern in your voice.

 

He doesn't get the chance to brag, as his attention, as well as his pistol, is now focused to Dave. You watch him collapse his sunglasses into his pocket. He glares at everyone, with the look of shear hatred and fear in his eyes. His eyes though... They're a brilliant scarlet color, his pupils are fully dilated. His gaze settles on you. You slowly bring up your rifle and aim at his head. 

 

You can tell instinct is kicking in for him. His wings flutter behind him. The shocked look on his face when he notices his left wing can barely move an inch makes you feel horrible. Why?

 

While you are thinking, he flash-steps around towards some dense woods. The  air is filled with the deafening sounds of guns. You barely see Dave bring up his hands to his ears. Acute demonic hearing working against him. The others keep firing. Bullets and various weapons just barely getting scratches on Dave. He runs.

 

 

-Jade: Be Dave in the present-

 

 

You are now Dave! You have been running non-stop for the last hour. Snow bearing down heavily on your back, piling on your wings. As much as you love nature, you could give it a big, fat fuck you at the moment. You just hope that the thick snow is harming them as much as you. 

 

However, you don't think you can keep running for much longer. Your limbs are numb, completely frozen feeling. All you have on is pants. You have a small pocket knife on you as a weapon, your sword was forgotten when you jumped out of the window. Your phone has been beeping non-stop. Most likely TZ. Or Karkat.

 

The pain from your wings is completely gone, frozen away from the cold. You're not entirely sure how much blood you lost. Probably a lot.

 

 

-Dave: Fuck up-

 

 

What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! You are shouting at an imaginary omnipotent voice in your head. You are now legally insane. Like, making out with a demon murder was at at borderline insane, but this is a new level. 

 

You are to busy furthering the plotline you don't notice the downhill slope below your feet. 

 

You tumble down. Surrounding once again, a blur to your eyes. You hear a sudden crack, your eyes wide as you suddenly stop moving. A foreign scream splits threw the dense woods. It takes you a few seconds to realize the scream... is coming from you. This realization comes with wave of horrendous pain dominating your entire left side. Your previously shot wing, now further damaged with a bone sticking out of the top. 

 

"..Ah..u..", You open your mouth in an attempt to scold yourself for being so dumb. How much of a fuck-up can you be? 

 

You grab your left shoulder and fall to the side. Attempting to cover yourself before they come to kill you. Every slow movement you wince. 

 

After you gain cover you look back and watch as the snow covers your bloodied trail. You move your right hand into your pocket and grab your phone. 

 

Karkat is the only one online but he is better than nothing. 

 

You hear his first message ring threw as the phone is abruptly kicked from your hands. The lasting you see is a purple cape before everything turns black.

 

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 5:12am

 

CG: STRIDER? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CONTACTING ME AT THIS HOUR?

CG: HELLO ASSHOLE?

CG: WHAT POSSESED YOUR POORLY SIZED THINKPAN TO CONTACT ME THEN NOT SAY ANYTHING?!

CG: I GOT OUT OF RECUPERACOON FOR THIS SHIT

CG: STRIDER?

CG: DAVE FUCKING ANSWER ME

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

 

 

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 5:15am

CG: STRIDER?

 

 

-Dave: Be Eridan-

 

 

You are now ERIDAN AMPORA. You have just KNOCKED OUT a DEMON for the first time. You feel pretty happy about it. Hopefully Fef is impressed by this.

 

You pick up his phone and hold it out, waiting for the others before reading his messages.

 

 

-Eridan: Be Rose-

 

 

You are now ROSE LALONDE. You have just approached Eridan who has seemingly incapacitated your target. As you walk up to him he holds his hand out.

 

"He was typing something before I knocked him out.", you take the phone out of his hands. 

 

 

-Rose: Question pesterlog-

 

 

"Hm..", You read the pesterlog over several times, noting that Jade is in his contacts. Naturally you will keep this information to yourself. 

 

The others walk to you, taking shelter under a large tree from the snow. Jake and Feferi remove John from the area. John took his families death the hardest. You can tell it's taking a lot for him not to smash this demon boys head in with his hammer. 

 

"What's that, Rosey?", Roxy asks, attempting to pull the phone from your hand, not that you let her. 

 

"Knowledge. From this I have learned of his close accomplices and his name.", Jake returns looking at you strangely. 

 

"Demons have names?", Jake asks innocently. 

 

"Naturally."

 

"Whats his name then.", Jake looks had him with a look of extreme hatred.

 

"Dave Strider, or Strider Dave. All depends.", You say sarcastically. "Nevermind that for the moment, how is John?" 

 

"Angry."

 

"Not surprising.", you look over to Feferi, whom is speaking with Eridan while tying up 'Dave'.

 

"Are we keeping him as a pet then?", You ask. 

 

"Figured we can find out where his Den is from him, then finish him off afterwards.", Eridan replies. 

 

"Not bad.", Eridan kicks his side trying to wake him. 

 

After trying to rouse Dave, he half wakes with a not-so-threatening growl and a pain filled whimper. He immediately tries to fumble out of the bonds, while you are all there. Besides John.

 

"Please calm yourself.", you tell him. 

 

"Fuck you.", he barks, still trying to break the binds. 

 

"Where's your den?", Jake asks in a less-than-friendly tone. 

 

He ignores you.

 

"He asked where your den was!", Eridan kicks his left wing. Dave screams. Eridan seems slightly fazed by the act. 

 

Eridan moves a little to close to Dave for comfort. Dave kicks him in the stomach and manages to claw his face, hands and legs still bound. 

 

"Agh! Fuck!", Eridan yells, holding a hand over his face. Jake and Roxy push Dave back, weapons pointed at his head. Dave continues to protest and thrash about. 

 

"So who is carcinoGeneticist?", you ask calmly. Dave freezes from everything he is doing. 

 

The others stare at you and him. Weapons still pointed at Dave. He begins to speak. 

 

"He's not a demon, so you don't have to murder him.", he replies, nothing but desperation in his tone.

 

"Not murder if its justified, Monster!", Jake shouts at him. You can almost physically hear Dave snap. 

 

"What the FUCK did I do to justify getting shot by you, HUH?!", He growls and stands up, glaring down Jake. Dave falls back against the tree, clearly in pain and dizzy. 

 

"Demons killed our FAMILY!", John shouts, returning from were ever he was. "They left us ALONE!", 

 

"ANSWER ME THIS, THEN! How fucking old are you!?", Dave continues.

 

"I don't have to answer you."

 

Dave just growls, you can hear the bands of his binds breaking. You walk to Dave and kick him down, preparing to re-do the rope bounds. 

 

John seems to notice Eridan's injure. He then proceeds to equip large warhammer and walks towards you and Dave.

 

"John. Stop.", You hear Jade mumble.

 

 

.


	4. This is your fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there Dave lies on the snowy floor. Unconscious, and bleeding. So much blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes :x

_**Chapter 4** _

__

**-Jade: Be horrible-**

  
You are horrible. You just watched your half-brother, John, beat Dave into total submission. Then beat him some more. And there Dave lies on the snowy floor. Unconscious, and bleeding. So much blood.

Rose had finally thrown John aside and began patching Dave together, claiming that they still could question him back at Jake and Jane's warehouse. But you know she just feels pity for him. John is shouting at her not to, but you can't discern what they are saying. All that lingers is the sound of Dave screaming in pain. And you did nothing.

"John, if you behave like this to every demon we capture, it will be a serious problem.", Rose continues to reprimand him.

John just mumbles and walks away, recaptchaloging his dirtied warhammer. Rose stands, examining the bandages, red already clearly leaking through. Only a little less than half the wounds are covered. You guess she ran out of bandaging.

"Who shall carry him?", She asks calmly.

"What?", Jane questions.

"You expect him to walk when he can hardly even breathe?", Rose states, you wince.

"I guess i'll have to do..", Jake volunteers half-heartedly. It's clear that no one else would do it.

"How far till the next town?", Feferi speaks up.

"No matter what time we would have went, we still wouldn't have made it there. I'm afraid it is a camping night.", Rose responds.

Eridan and Roxy make a low groaning noise. They group had camped out many nights before, but not with this heavy snow and a comatose demon boy.

Jake goes to pick up Dave but stops just before him.

"Um.. Should we stake his wings just incase?", he asks sheepishly.

"I don't think we should..", you interject. Rose eyes you knowingly.

"It's a good precaution.", John practically barks. You've honestly never seen him so mad at anything.

  
**-Jade: Leave for a moment-**

  
You have to leave before they stake his wings. You don't want to hear his screams anymore. You quickly walk off before anyone notices. You wish you didn't feel so guilty about Dave. You are Jade Harley, demon slayer. Stop acting like a child.

Staking, however, is still a barbaric act in your eyes, whether it to a demon or an animal. For Dave it would be a single metal, rusted stake through the base of both wings. It is chained on both sides to prevent breaking out of it. The stake itself, is always rusted. This stops demons accelerated regenerative abilities from kicking on. So he can't fly away. Not that he even could with his wings shattered like they are.

You stand away for a good five minutes. You have not heard and muffled pained cries and you grow curious.

'What's up?", you ask, masking your guilt. When you enter their vision, Jake has Dave on his back. you gasp. He looks much worse now that you can see him entirely. Pale skin marred under large bruises and half-covered, thanks to Rose, bloody gashes line the majority of his skin. His light-toned skin almost white. You wouldn't be able to tell he was even alive if not for the sound of his weezy, labored breathing.

"Time to get moving then!", Roxy shouts. You can tell shes trying to brighten the mood.

You all start walking towards the next town.

  
**-Jade: Be Rose-**

  
You are now indeed Rose. The phone you have acquired from Dave has been buzzing around for awhile now. It is about 7:45pm. Just a couple more hours of walking before your group buckles down for the oncoming night. To pass the time easier, you check Dave's phone.

  
\-- gallowsCalibrator **[GC]** began pestering turntechGodhead **[TG]** at **5:12am** \--

**GC: D4V3, WHY D1D K4RKL3S FR3AKOUT 4T M3 TO CONT4CT YOU?**   
**GC: D4V3**   
**GC: WH4TS UP?**   
**GC: YOU OK4Y?**   
**GC: OK4Y NOW 1M WORR13D**   
**GC: D4V3 4NSW3R ME**   
**GC: DO3S TH1S H4V3 TO DO W1TH YOU B31NG BUSY 34RL13R?**   
**GC: S3R1OUSLY 4R3 YOU OKAY COOLK1D**   
**GC: D4V3!!!**   
**GC: PL34S3 B3 OK4Y D4V3**   
**\--**   
**GC: 3V3N SOLLUX 1S WORR13D D4V3**   
**GC: C4N YOU 3V3N S3ND 4 S1NGL3 CH4R4CT3R TO T3LL US TH4T YOU 4R3 ST1LL AL1V3?**   
**\--**   
**GC: PL34S3 DON'T B3 D34D >:[**

  
\-- gallowsCalibrator **[GC]** ceased pestering turntechGodhead **[TG]** at **7:34pm** \--

  
You scroll further through his contacts. Almost all of them are blinking. All besides Jade's, timaeusTestified, and grimAuxiliatrix.

You decide to read the remainder of the messages without narrating them in your head, as the writer has an extremely hard time writing out these typing quirks. Each of them contains either insults drowned in worry or just open worry.

  
**-Rose: Lose track of time-**

  
Oh my. We have ost track of time. The amount of messages he had received, as well as still recieving, has taken up a shocking two hours of time. Quite an endearing thought that his kind are so worried about him. As someone deeply engrossed in demon culture you find this fascinating.

"This is far enough for today. Let us all bunk down.", you shout to the group ahead of you.

Jake just about throws Dave on the snowy floor, and sets up his own and John's tent. Luckily for you, you and Jade share a tent on these occasions. You have a good few of questions to ask her.

You take a quick glance at Dave, he looks worse than before. Surely the negative temperature is not helping him. You will place a blanket over him later, if given the chance.

Jade has already started setting up the tent for the two of you. Feferi and Eridan chat while starting the fire. Roxy and Jane are fixing up their tent. Jake and John, having finished their tents, have begun a fire. The rest of the time is quite uneventful. Besides John passing Dave dirty looks and Jade constantly looking at him worried.

"Thank you for doing the tent up for us, Jade.", You approach behind her, and she jumps.

"Oh, hi Rose. No problem!", she half-smiles.

"Shall we bunk down? I doubt you are very hunger.", you tell her.

"Yea."

Jade rolls out her bright green sleeping bag, as well as you your deep purple one.

  
**-Rose: Slip young Dave a blanket-**

You quietly pull out one of your spare jackets from your bag. You don't have a blanket.

When you arrive outside, you see Dave has not moved from where Jake placed him. His lips are icy blue and skin almost matching to the snow. You save yourself from unknown panic when you hear his labored, drowned breathe. This in its own causes you some worry, but atleast he is not dead.

You put the jacket on yourself, warming it a bit before placing it over him. Demons have always been an interest to you. You really would like to ask Dave what it is like. All the information you receive from books is the same. All written by some man who swears demons are unholy creatures of mass destruction. You know different. Every demon you have encountered showed many different emotions, ranging from extreme fear, as seen in Dave, to extreme anger. You can't shake the feeling that you are going to be greeted with extreme anger soon.

However you can not have Dave pass on just yet. He is a valuable piece of information. You glance at his binded wings, once a brilliant dusted red now a dull pale shade. The stake already causing infection in previously weak Dave. You quickly get up, place the jacket gentle over him, and walk back to your tent.

  
**-Rose: Be someone we haven't been!-**

  
**-Rose: Be the trapped man!-**

  
Your name is DIRK STRIDER. You wouldn't go as far as saying you are a MAN. You are 21 YEARS OLD. You have been TRAPPED for a month now. Luckily you have a friend to keep you company. This does not change the fact that you are STARVING to DEATH.

You have been letting your friend feed on you show she does not die. Yes, she is a vampire. Or "rainbow drinker", whatever the fuck those troll terms are.

"I wonder what Dave did for his 18th birthday...", you mumble.

"Hopefully he had a nice time.", she responds

"What if he did something dumb? Like try to find me?"

She just fiddles with her skirt, with over this time is now torn and dusty. She always loved sewing shit. Making clothes for everyone back at home.

"Dirk? I'm sure we could find some sort of animal for you to consume?"

"Kan, we look everyday. There's nothing." You roll onto your side.

"I will go look anyways.", she gets up and walks around.

The barrier you are both trapped in is strange. The walls are translucent holy scriptures. Those aren't what hold you trapped. The scriptures are just myths. What's holding you both in is an electrical fence. Only entry, no exit. You and Kan have tried every corner, or possible weak point. No dice. Unfortunately, the only thing to have come in here was Kanaya and you.

Yoou have a sword with you at least. You plan on murdering the people slayers who own this fucking bullshit trap. Poor Kanaya has been here longer than you have. She shouldn't be in a place like this. She was meant to be a world-famous fashion design. Not livestock.

You are about to take go a piss, but you hear a door unlock and stop in your tracks.

  
**-Dirk: Be Terezi-**

  
You are now TEREZI PYROPE! You and all of your den have been flipping out for the entire day. Dave hasn't answer a single message any of you have sent. Aradia has been asking around her ghost-y friends to ask if they found a dead Dave spirit. It worries you that she hasn't said anything.

"Maybe that shitbag lost his fucking phone.", Karkat suggests.

"Hey Aradia?", Sollux shouts to her from the living room house. "Any news?"

She doesn't respond. It helps a bit that she looks extremely focused, rather than shocked.

You won't sleep tonight.

  
**-Terezi: Be Dave from earlier-**

  
You are Dave. You have been, and are still in, a shouting match with this black-haired dorky looking douche. He's already hit you twice with his fucking dumb looking, blue warhammer. Things are definitely broken but you can even tell. You're so pissed off. How in fucks name are you a murderer? Why does everyone here seem to assume that?

Jade hasn't tried to stop him from hitting you. Not that, that surprised you. This was her job. You're grateful she hasn't placed a bullet in your head yet. This is what you get. And your sorry for being this way.

"Fucking demon!", The boy hits you again. Your shoulder smashes into a tree.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, asshole!", You shout back to him, you attempt to stand, just find that you can't. You body just feels weak and broken.

One of the blonde girls glares at him, like she is ashamed. Her eyes state pity to you. The boy continues to shout meaningless insults to you, as well as hitting you with his warhammer weapon. You manages to hold back any pained noises and screams for a while. It's after he smashes your right wing that you can't hold in screaming. So you scream. Pain far beyond anything you have felt. Nothing compared to you and your brothers strifes.

I takes a strong hit to the center of your chest before you stop moving and screaming. Everything seems to darken... Everything feels numb. Is this what dying is like? It's not that bad...

You vision fades between black, to white, to black again. Its giving you a headache... Until nothing hurts anymore.

Maybe dying isn't so bad..

.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dundundunnnnn 
> 
> Send me ideas at- SatanicAsch.tumblr.com !!


	5. Of Pain Medication and Growls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors. I wrote this whole thing today ;; I've had so much crap to do.  
> This chapter is just really lining up for the shit that goes down in the next one.  
> Thank you for reading!

_**Chapter 5-** _

 

 

**-Be Jake!-**

 

 

You are now Jake! You have been walking for hours with a 175 pounds of dead weight and feathers. Rose refused to leave him behind as long as he is alive. Fucking half-dead demon... Is what you would say, but his labored, wheezy breathing and the blood leaking all over you body from him is weakening your hatred for demons. You really hate demons, but the occasional cries of pain from him sound just like any boys. 

 

At least you are almost to your warehouse. Rose, John, and you had went around the town. Explaining a bloody, bruised winged boy on your doesn't seem very simple! The others are in town, supply shopping for the rest of the trip.  John insisted on coming with you to make sure the boy doesn't try anything. But John seems to find breathing an offence for any demon. 

 

Rose came because she wanted to 'observe her subject'. You know she just wanted to make sure you or John didn't try anything. You really just want to drop this kid off and get back to your regular job with the demons you are used to handling. But what if they were like this boy? You just killed them to fast to notice? You try and hide the guilt that you feel. No. You don't feel any guilt for them! You are Jake English! Demon slayer extraordinaire! 

 

"We should be meeting up with them shortly. Let's stop here.", Rose shouts to you, lifting her head up from a demonology book.

 

You nod, placing Dave down genitally. A for-sure change from when you first acquired him. He makes no movements when you place him down. Just the same strangled breathing escapes him. 

 

"Perhaps he's punctured a lung?", You lift your head up from him to Rose. She closes her book, keeping her fingertip to hold her page. 

 

"Perhaps. We won't know until we get to the warehouse.", She states calmly. 

 

What you'd really like to ask her is if they are going to kill Dave after they study him. He hasn't done anything horrid, besides scratch and kick Eridan in self-defense. But John is here. So you truthfully can't ask. 

 

You look at the boys heavily bruised chest. There is a leaking red gash on his left side, from his armpit curving into his mid-chest. You guess that this came from either the corner of John's warhammer or his many collisions with nearby objects. His wings.. His wings look  completely mangled. A clear infection present from the bind doing its job. 

 

You feel completely horrid for feeling pity on this kid. 

 

 

**-Jake: Be Karkat Vantas-**

 

 

You are now KARKAT VANTAS. You like MOVIES and occasionally your matesprit, TEREZI PYROPE. That is about all you like. You HATE asstons of things. One of those things being when your so called 'best bro', DAVE STRIDER does not answer you. 

 

It has been about 8 or 9 human days since his random unworded contact to you. You don't really know how long it has been. Being as you haven't fucking slept! Piece of shit Strider has kept you up for gog-knows how long! You matesprit, Terezi has been out of her mind trying to contact him. You finally got her to take a nap. She fell asleep on the couch after a lot of shoosh-papping. 

 

"Sollux, did your self-proclaimed fuckup of a technical genius find and mild hint as to where Strider might be?!", You shout to him.

 

"Nothing yet, KK.'", He doesn't even look up from his husktop screen to tell you. All you hear is the sound of his loud-ass key strokes and Terezi snoring. 

 

Aradia hasn't given you a single fucking tidbit of information. But she knows something. You know she knows something, and your gonna ask her what she knows. Once she gets back that is. She went out flying to a neighbor den. What a convenient time to fly away! Dumb-ass demons.

 

You are about to bother Sollux some more until you hear crashing metal. 

 

 

**-Karkat: Be Rose-**

 

 

You are now Rose! You have been waiting for you party to meet up with you. Normally you are very patient, but that's when you don't have a dying demon boy bleeding on a partners back. 

 

You don't blame them for being late. You all needed many things. Luckily you talked Roxy into buying you some extra bandages for Dave. The few you managed to cover some of his smaller scrapes and cuts. The small ones are mostly healed, however the larger ones are still bleeding and raw. Though his injures are preventing you from getting further information on demons, the regeneration was slightly more exaggerated in novels. 

 

You jot down all the notes you can on Dave, his behavior, and his companions behavior via pesterchum. 

 

"John, could you perhaps go see what is holding the others up?", You ask John, taking attention off your notes.

 

"What? Who is gonna watch the demon?! Why don't you or Jake go?!", John shouts, he has been doing a lot of that lately. 

 

"I'm certain that you would not take the task of carrying Dave, or leave a lady to do such a job?" , you smirk and watch him sputter. 

 

Jake watches to two of you talk. 

 

"Fine!", John sputters, walking towards the town. 

 

Once John proved to be far enough, Jake spoke up, as you where expecting him too. 

 

"Are they going to kill this boy? I don't think he did anything wrong.", he mumbles.

 

"Probably yes. I still need research from him though. And I surely wouldn't stop young Dave's escape.", You shift your gaze over to Jake. His eyes are wide with surprise. 

 

He goes silent for a bit. He fidgets around, his gaze moves over to Dave.

 

"I wouldn't either..", He finally speaks up. 

 

"Hm?"

 

"I'd let him escape. He doesn't seem to have done anything wrong. He's much to young and innocent looking to have done anything wrong..", You'll admit your a bit surprised at Jake's statement.

 

"But who is to say he won't? I'm sure we've given him a solid reason to hate humans, now haven't we?"

 

Jake nods and continues to look at young Dave. You wish you had gotten more information out of Jade on him. She was extremely fidgety when you had asked her. 

 

"Aren't demons supposed to have tails?", Jake asks out of the blue, curiously examining Dave's non-human features. What a change from when he shot Dave out of the sky. 

 

"Yes. I had read most demons hide them under their shirt or in their pant leg. So since he has no shirt, his is probably hidden in one of his pant legs."

 

He turns Dave around to look at his back. Sure enough there is the base of his black-red tail just above the waistline of his pants. You take this opportunity to examine his tail,  since very little research is able to be done on living demon tails. 

 

 

**-Rose: Tell us a small tidbit on demon tails!-**

 

 

Can do, Miss Narrator. 

 

Demons are extremely protective of their tails. Their tails are an extreme weak point. Simply pulling or lightly scraping one would be extremely painful. Demon tails are often sold to rich lords/nobility as a sign of power, since they are incredibly hard to obtain from a demon. No matter the strength of the demon, if you go for their tail, chances are you will be killed. 

 

You carefully grasp the base of the tail and gently pull it from his pant leg. You handle the long, thin, black-red appendage with care. After you pull the entirety of the tail from his pant leg, you lay it beside him, so you can grab you nearly-filled notebook. 

 

"Oh, I've left my pen over where I was sitting..", You get up and go over to your previous spot.

 

You look around for your purple ball-point pen until you here a low growl and the sound of panicked shuffling. 

 

"Jake?", You look over to a very panicked Jake, then a still very unconscious Dave. "What happened?"

 

"He growled at me!", Jake shouts. 

 

"Well what did you do?"

 

"I grabbed his bloody tail then got pissed!"

 

You chuckle. Naturally he would do that. Him and John are just to related sometimes. 

 

"You probably hurt him. Demon tails are very sensitive. I thought you knew that Mr. English, demon slayer extraordinaire?"

 

"I did..", He mumbles. 

 

You grab you pen, which had been covered by some snow, and walk back over to Dave. Discomfort from his tail being handled clear on his bruised face. You grasp his tail and jot down a few notes on the feel, as well as an image of the looks. A thin black stalk that shone red in any form of light. At the end is a tuft of silky, yet thick, soild ebony fur. 

 

"Besides all his demon-y features... He kinda looks like you, right?", Jake laughs lightly. 

 

"I suppose so."

 

"Like he could be a brother, or step-brother!", Jake continues to point out. Dave and you do share many appearance qualities. 

 

You just ignore Jake and continue to examine Dave. You reach up to his wings, trying to get a note of there texture before the bind does to much damage. Dave lets out another low growl and a visible wince. You just quickly pull out a feather, rather than cause him more discomfort. 

 

"S..to..p", You hear a pain filled groan. You are extremely taken back by his short speech. 

 

Jake on the other hand completely flips back, reaching for his weapon out of shock more than hatred. Noticing how stupid he made himself look, he moves back next to Dave. You go over to your bag quickly and pull out a translucent orange bottle. 

 

"Rose, what are you doing?", Jake questions curiously, without a shred of fear in his voice, taking his eyes off of a barely awake Dave. 

 

You walk back over to the demon-boy, placing a half-empty water bottle next to him while you open the bottle, placing the contents left in the bottle onto your hand, 8 methadone tablets and 2 Valium tablets. 

 

"Dave? Could you take these?", You ask, holding your hand out in front of him. He looks at you strangely from the one eye he seems to be able to open. Demon's have an extremely high tolerance to human standards, so this amount while high for the average Joe, would be hardly anything for him. 

 

Dave muffles sentences you can barely make out. You manage to get "where am I" and "who are you", reasonable questions. 

 

"I am Rose Lalonde, he is Jake English. Now can you take these or no?"

 

"Wh...at ar..e the..y?", He asks, wincing as he attempts and fails at lifting his arm. You make a note on his lack of knowledge from the past week. 

 

"Pain medication... Dave, are you awake?", you look over to him after you jot down the notes. He is sleeping lightly, his face sweat and twisted from pain. "Guess not."

 

Jake and you chitchat for a bit over examining Dave. Jake makes the wise move of removing the bind from his injured wings. He couldn't even lift an arm let alone fly. He carefully undoes the small chain that links the bolt in place. Dave is constantly growling and flinching as the two of you fuddle with his wings. 

 

You've both already moved Dave around several times to try and get the bolt out. Now you are holding his wings out at full length, pressed together behind him as Jake grasp the rusted metal stake. Dave's growls have only gotten louder and more pitiful sounding. 

 

"Hey! Rosey!", You hear Roxy's slurred shout from the start of the tree line. What a great image this would make to her. 

 

As expected, the party follows behind her. Each of them with eyes wide as they look at you. Jake's expression mimics theirs. It looks so very comical. 

 

"What are you doing?!", Eridan yells at you and begins stomp over to you. 

 

"Releasing his wing bind. As well as taking much needed notes. You'd be shocked at the sheer amount of information I have received from my short time with him.", You reply calmly. Honestly the people in your contingent are such hot-heads! It's very exasperating. 

 

"Why?!", John joins in on Eridan's shouting. 

 

"Because it is causing infection. I can't have him dying before I get my information." 

 

"Rose--", Jake starts, you already know what he is going to ask. 

 

"Yes, Jake, pull the bind. Let us not waste time. I'd like to get back to the before midnight."

 

Jake complies. Making a hardy pull, and after a bit of struggle, Jake pulls it out. He stumbles backwards a bit after it's pulled out from the sheer force put into it. Dave lets out another pitiful growl. 

 

You release Dave's incredible wings, watching with interest as they pull close to his back. His tail followng suit as it curls into his body. The others stare at him, weapons draw with angry faces. 

 

"Shall we get going then?"

 

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also.. This chapter seems kinda Rose PALE Jake so i'm gonna keep rolling with that ^^


	6. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE GUYS SORRY

_**Update- Sorry for the long wait guys. My eyboard is fucked. lot of the eys aren't woring right. I should have the next chapter up with in the next few days. Sorry! :C Will remove his chapter after the update.** _


	7. UPDATE #2

Sorry guys, but I will be re-writing this story! They're a lot of errors and it's just too much to fix. I have already re-written the first 4 chapters! The title will be the same and everything. Seriously sorry guys. **This revised story will be posted tomorrow evening!** :)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't expressed the severity of the Slayer/Demon "war" yet. Time will tell us the horrorsssss. 
> 
> Ps- I do not have a beta reader so forgive grammar mistakes. Also please feed me ideas- SatanicAsch.tumblr.com


End file.
